Pretty and Sad
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Even after a friendly break-up with Stan, Wendy still feels rather upset and is surprised that the only person who can make her feel any better is Kenny...Both of them hoping they can be sad together, for just a moment.


_Don't know where this came from, don't know why I had to finish it...but I did. Actually, I'm more of a Stendy fan but this just came out and I actually rather like it, and pairing Kenny and Wendy together is strangely addictive... So weird, I know... and I don't expect anyone to actually read this. _

_I just recently edited this. I always loved this story, but I didn't think I wrote it to its full potential...that's changed a little now. I also rewrote it to the saddest music too, haha._

**Pretty and Sad**

Wendy and Stan had broken up amicably a few weeks ago and of course it wasn't the first and there was a good chance wouldn't be the last time either. Wendy, who had been spending time at her friend Bebe's house, had just finished telling her the story of the break up, how they both wanted it, how they needed some time away from each other. All things Bebe had heard before, so all she could do was roll her eyes.

"Jeez," she sighed, running her fingers through her curly blonde hair. "You guys always pick the worst time to break up," she finished with a sigh which only caused Wendy to raise her eyebrow in wonder. They do? She wasn't aware of this.

"How do we do that?" she had to ask, with just the slightest bit of curiosity in voice. Her smile though, was more than annoyed.

"Well," she started, as if Wendy should have already have known this, "Kyle and I just started seeing each other, remember?" Bebe twirled a blonde curl around her finger and twisted it gently. "The four of us could have had some fun is all," she shrugged. It was as simple as that. Nothing serious…

Wendy turned her head away from her friend, a frown tugging at the ends of her mouth. It never seemed serious anymore.

"Wendy?" Bebe said her name aloud, trying to call her attention.

"Oh?" The dark haired girl's head snapped up as she shook her head, trying to clear it. "Right," she feigned a laugh, "sorry to ruin the fun." She was still for a moment as she gathered her thoughts and then stood. With a swift move of her arms she began to collect her things to leave.

"You're leaving?" Bebe asked with a bit of a pout as she lifted herself from her mattress to escort Wendy to the front door. Wendy gave nothing but a nod of her head as she gave one more look around to make sure she had all her things than gave Bebe the widest and fakest smile she could muster, which of course her friend bought.

"I'm ready," she told her as brightly as she could as she opened the bedroom door and skipped down every other step. Bebe followed behind her slowly and watched Wendy leave through the front, waving her off before shutting the door behind her.

The smile Wendy had been sporting fell as soon as she turned away from the house. Without thinking she began sprinting down the street, her bag hitting her back roughly with each step. The rough, cool air on her face brought her feels swirling to the front of her mind. Yes, she had wanted to take a break from Stanley, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her and for some reason she felt like she could be honest with Bebe, couldn't understand why it didn't feel right. All she felt at that moment was sadness…and pretty much nothing else…

So she ran and ran until the fatigue tightly gripped her lungs and she dropped to her knees. When she glanced up at where she had run she had found herself at Stark's Pond, sitting on her heels she took in her familiar surroundings. It was almost May now and the pond that was usually frozen all winter long had melted and come alive with some local wildlife. The Pond was so peaceful and quiet; she mused, and felt so far away from everything. Maybe that was what she needed, to just pretend.

She had no idea as she sat beside the water that someone was watching her. He couldn't help the small smile that played on lips as he gazed at her. She was an easy target, vulnerable and normally would be just his type. Nothing was as simple as comforting a girl and having her fall into your arms. And while this thought did his cross his mind for a moment, he found his thoughts busy, wondering how she could look so pretty just sitting there, being sad. Without thinking much else he made his way towards her. He couldn't help himself.

Wendy could hear him approaching her as his soft footsteps slightly squished in the damp grass but didn't look up until he was standing beside her. She glanced over at the bottom of his worn brown boots, to the dark blue jeans and orange hoodie, and finished catching a glimpse of sky blue eyes, slightly hidden by golden locks of hair.

"Hi, Kenny," she greeted quietly, as her dark eyes looked back out unto the pond. Kenny's mouth turned down at her melancholy voice and planted himself firmly beside her.

"Why are you so sad Wendy Testaburger?" he asked like he didn't know. Yet to his surprise she shrugged her shoulders to his question.

"I don't really know," she said the words slowly and carefully, cautious to let her feelings out to one of Stan's best friends. She glanced over at him for a moment but quickly looked away when her eyes met his. Had they always been so clear? She wondered this than shook her head, trying to erase the thought.

"What is it?" he asked with a clear laugh at her sudden action, tilting his head in her direction.

"Nothing," she let out almost like a sigh, "just thinking something weird." Wendy brought her legs into her chest and let her chin rest on her knees as she gazed out into the water. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his eyes on her, and she wasn't really sure why.

"So," Kenny started as she felt him move in just a bit closer, "what are you doing out here?" It was a half-hearted question as he looked around at all the same houses and all the same trees. All the years in this dinky, little town…and nothing ever changed.

"I have no idea," she mused, holding herself in a little closer. "How about you?" she peered over at him from the corner of her eye as she watched him fall on his back and look up at the dark night sky. The sun had set only a little while ago and stars were just starting to dot the sky. One of the good things about living in South Park, there were always lots of stars.

"It was too loud at my house," he explained "I needed to get out for a while." Though he was straight to the point, his choices of words were rather delicate. It had been worse than loud over at the McCormick's earlier that night. He rubbed at his forehead with the back of hand before glancing over at her, catching a red cheek hiding behind the curtain of her black hair. He faked a laugh. "But it's all good, ya know? I'm used to it," he tried to make light of it, tried to make her feel better. He didn't intend to let some of his burdens fall on her, but it was too late.

"It shouldn't have to be something you get used to…" she mumbled to herself but Kenny heard it anyway. He liked that he heard it.

"I know," he agreed, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it now. Seventeen years in that dirt-poor house was enough to clarify his parents weren't ever going to chance. If it weren't for his sister Karen, he would have left by now.

"I'm sorry," Wendy confessed quietly, thought Kenny didn't see a reason she needed to.

"Why? It doesn't matter…" he was quiet for a moment before he lifted himself back up straight and grabbed her hand in his, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened but she made no protest to the feeling of her hand wrapped warmly in his. "Right now, let's just be sad together," and then there was silence, Kenny's eyes never leaving Wendy. But she was too nervous to look back.

"You shouldn't be sad over Stan," Kenny started suddenly, lacing his fingers with hers. "He's just like you are right now…he just hides it better," he told her with a light laugh.

"Yeah?" Wendy cracked a smile, small as it was it made him rather proud he was the one that put it there. "I better work on my acting then," she went on, "I don't want him to win." They laughed quietly for a moment before a silence fell over them again. Like a blanket, it was comforting and suffocating at the same time. Wendy's mind ran with thoughts and things to tell him if he was willing to listen, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Like her words were stuck in her throat, trapped.

Yet when she finally did speak all she managed to say was: "You're not just being nice to flirt with me, are you?" It was stupid, and she wished she could have taken it back as soon as she said it. Yet, the grip he had on her hand only got tighter, like he refused to let her go.

"I'm here just because…" he told her, and while he sounded honest enough…Wendy knew of Kenny's playboy ways. A handsome boy like him knew how to be just sweet enough with the girls just to get the better of them in the end. But there was something inside of her that just desperately wanted to keep him with her for just a little longer.

"Because why?" she asked as she finally found the courage to look in his eyes. He looked back at her without any hesitation and she almost found that a little annoying, how he could just brazenly look at her while she felt so weak. "Why?" she asked again, her voice stronger, and yet her heart sank when he let go of her hand and stood up.

"Why?" he repeated her question and Wendy looked up at him, wanting for an answer. His brow was furrowed and he looked almost as sad as she did. But her sadness was temporary, it would go away…

But would his? As soon as he went home he'd have to deal with his family again, something she couldn't even imagine…a never ending cycle. Was Kenny always sad and did no one ever notice?

Is that why he looked so beautiful right now?

While her thoughts raced she barely noticed as Kenny leaned down towards her, his face inches from hers. The blonde locks of hair fell further into his eyes and she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks. She looked deeply into those blue eyes before she closed her, feeling herself being pulled away with the feeling.

"I'm here because you're pretty when you're sad," he told her with a smile before his lips found hers in a sweet kiss. He dropped to one knee and put a hand to her face, leaning her head back to make the kiss deeper. It amazed her how different his kisses were from Stan's, how much she needed this…and wanted it. She slowly moved one hand to cup his cheek, her finger tips dancing over his stubble then up to the soft locks of his golden hair.

When Kenny pulled back Wendy leaned in quickly for just one more kiss but he stopped her, gently holding onto her shoulders. A smirk played across his face and for the first time that night, he couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"Don't get me wrong," he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to keep his cool. "I'd love to keep going but," he shrugged his shoulders bashfully, so unlike himself, the playboy he presented himself to be. "I don't want to take advantage…I'm trying to be a better person," he joked, but there was some seriousness in his words.

Wendy was neither hurt nor embarrassed by his confession, taking Kenny by surprise. She instead found some power inside of it, finding trust. She stood up tall and grabbed onto his hand this time, smiling widely as she did so.

"I think you're pretty when you're sad too," she admitted as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. She gave him a soft laugh, "and right now I want to be sad with you, together."

"That's gonna be hard," Kenny gave her a genuine grin as he brought her in closer towards him, putting his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Why?" she asked again, relaxing into his touch. She closed her eyes and took all of him in, took everything in.

Still sadness lingered and stung her heart, and still a depression boiled inside of Kenny that might never fully heal…but for just that moment…

_"Cause I'm already happier just being with you…"_


End file.
